


Leather and Cotton - an unlikely combination

by orphan_account



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017), bughead - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bughead fluff, F/M, Protective Jughead Jones, Tooth Rotting Fluff, betty cooper loves jughead jones and he loves her, bughead tells friends it's official, bugheadau, happy betty cooper, pinning jughead jones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In an alternate universe where Jughead was raised as serpent king and has been attending Southside schools. Barnes & Noble, Betty's secret safe place from all the rumors and stress that school brings...until she realizes there's a certain leather clad wearing serpent that is most definitely sitting across from her. She knew men like him. They weren’t after girls like her. She's been compromised. Where the unlikely combination of leather and cotton elicits a spark between two polar opposite people.





	Leather and Cotton - an unlikely combination

In an alternate universe where Jughead was raised as serpent king and has been attending Southside schools. Barnes & Noble, Betty's secret safe place from all the rumors and stress that school brings...until she realizes there's a certain leather clad wearing serpent that is most definitely sitting across from her. She knew men like him. They weren’t after girls like her. She's been compromised. Where the unlikely combination of leather and cotton elicits a spark between two polar opposite people.

\-------

“Okay Kev, what hot gossip do you have for the gossip section this week?” Veronica asked while inspecting her freshly manicured fingernails; this week had been a tough decision, but she had decided for a nice lavender over the royal shade of purple.

Placing her delicate fingers on his shoulder, Betty added, “Not that you have to have solid ideas yet, there’s still two days until we have to write everything up.” 

Pausing for a moment before responding, he glanced up to the windows in the student lounge, gasped. “How about why the super dangerous, super hot serpent leader is in our school...about to hurt Reggie!”

“Do we even know his name?” Veronica quickly asked.

“Jughead.” The words had barely escaped Betty’s lips as she stood up, ignoring all her friends interrogation.

Both of her best friends looked to her in shock of the knowledge Betty seemed to have of him...except they could tell it was more than just the name she knew because she had fear filling her eyes. There was something there.

“You’re sleeping with him! Holy -”

Distractedly, she interrupted him, “No. We agreed, we’re too young for that part of a relationship.”

“Betty I love you, but I know bullshit when I hear it and...I’m hearing it.” His eyes widened as she walked over to the door frame.

Before fixing her eyes to all the commotion, she turned back and replied, “Kevin, I know you don’t know him, but you know me. We’re not sleeping together.” He could see the honesty within her expression and tone. It was true. Sigh, would have been great gossip.

“Like Betty Cooper would date some piece of serpent shit, even I can’t get on that.” 

Damn, it’s a shame because he was going to let Reggie get away with his little insults he had been throwing around...but this...this was different. Something inside of him just snapped at that remark. Maybe it was the years he watched his father fail to respect his mom. Or when she left with his sister at age nine, leaving him without a female role model in his life because his father had cut off all ties with his sisters. Deep down within feelings he had been hiding from himself, he did feel guilty for not protecting them. So yeah, something inside of him just snapped and there was no calm solution because it was Reggie.

As the infamous serpent king’s hand started to curl into a ball, he shot Reggie Mantle a dirty look and fumed, “I thought we went over this dipshit, you bulldog bitches think you’re an exception…” Voice getting more gruff and returning to the tone only reserved for his serpent business. He chuckled lightly and a perplexed expression crossed the girl next door’s face.  _ Exception to what? _

With his left hand, he forcefully pushed Reggie up against the lockers and despite the attempts to regain his stance, they failed.

“Sexually objectifying women,” Jughead seethed. The green-eyed blonde eyes lit up as she realized that Jughead wasn’t fighting him because of the appalling names he was called...but because of how sexist Reggie was being. She sighed, after all it was a taste of his own medicine.

Now there was an audience. Chuck Clayton and Moose Mason who has just walked out of the locker room, sweaty from practice. Neither of them moved for mainly two reasons. One, there was no way in hell they’d win. Two, he probably deserved whatever was about to happen. Both true.

Right hand raising, getting ready to throw his fist at Reggie, Jughead debated where he was gonna throw a punch. Fingers pushing against his raw palms so tightly his chuckles were becoming white. The regretful teenager gulped as he looked over to his hand. He knew that kid could throw a punch. He’s seen it before. And he’s never seen the victorian be none other than Jughead.

“That little tough boy facade all gone Reggie?” He taunted, pushing him against the lockers again, the banging sound made Betty wince. She could see the fire lit up in his eyes. He certainly had a temper...but then again, everybody has their flaws. 

“You know why I’m gonna let you go Reggie?” Gripping his shirt even tighter, demanding for some type of curiosity to educe within him.

He lividly continued. “Because I know that your pathetic ass isn’t going to be talking about anything that even cuts close to being about my damn girlfriend...or about any other girl as if they’re only here for your advantage…” Staring him down with an evident scowl. “Or I will personally take the time out of my day to find you and” He chuckled “Fuck man I don’t like wasting my time...okay?”

Turning his head to his friends, Reggie naively thought he still had some sort of ego that he was holding on to, and did not reply.

“Have I made myself clear?” He snarled and began to mercilessly grip his shoulder so hard Reggie whimpered. The ponytailed teen cringed, momentarily looking away. He nodded without making a sound. Releasing his right fist then taking his hand off of Reggie, he rolled his eyes and scoffed.

Walking straight for the student lounge, previously being there before and after school hours, a grin appeared on his face the second the one and only Betty Cooper could be seen from the corner of his eyes. Veronica and Kevin exchanged shocked glances at what a softy he had become in literally five seconds. “Swoon!” Veronica mouthed to Kevin.

“Baby,” He murmured before lifting her up in the air and spinning her around two times only to purposefully induce that signature laughter of hers...not to mention that beautiful smile of hers. “Baby?” The brunette repeated with his mouth practically falling to the floor.

After a couple seconds, he brought her back to the ground, releasing his hands from her sweater. Smile fading and quirking a brow she stated, “Quite the ruckus you just had.” Eyes of Veronica and Kevin were peeled on the couple.

“Dicks like him are the whole reason feminism is still considered a problem to people Betts.” He pleaded, knowing he was in trouble. With this statement Veronica brought her hands to her heart and looked at Kevin his doggy eyes to which he rolled his eyes. She shipped already.

Arms crossed, she pointed out, “You’re lucky Weatherbee didn’t catch you two.” Giving a sympathetic look, he was about to apologize before Betty raised her hand to stop before the words could leave his chapped lips.

“But...I greatly appreciate you defending me and my fellow women. I just don’t want to risk you getting banned from coming because then we wouldn’t get as much time with each other anymore.”

“Nothing would stop me from seeing you Betts,” He grinned. A shade of pink heated her cheeks which earned a chuckle from her boyfriend. “You look really fuckin’ adorable when you get all bashful Betts.”  _ Betts.  _ It rolled off his tongue so smoothly and so often that it basically became part of his sentences around her. What could he say? That he’s falling hard. 

Wait...just two seconds ago. Had he called her...adorable? Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. She was making him all mushy and all in love. How the fuck did he let this happen? Did he know this was happening?

She smuggly shrugged while biting down a smirk that only made her lips look more desirable than usual. But...he had told himself if somehow he were to ever get near a girl like Betty Cooper, he would need self control. Why? Because girls like her didn’t dare sneak to his side of the town often. And Betty...she was definitely worth the wait.

Glancing into the student lounge, where Kevin still remained looking and feeling flabbergasted, she gestured towards them.

“Kevin, Veronica...this is Jughead.” Betty introduced.

Veronica immediately offered to shake his hand. “Veronica Lodge to be exact, B’s best girlfriend...so I’d watch my back because I have hers.” Classic Veronica Lodge at her finest. There was no doubt Kevin was now praying for her.

A small smirk tugged at his lips, “Noted.” Now he turned his attention to the one and only Kevin Keller. “Kevin, heard lots about ya from Joaquin.” 

“Dear God, I can only imagine,” He contemplated how much talking him and Joaquin actually did while shaking the serpent’s rough hand. He had a strong grip that scared him.

Chuckling and shaking his head, he said, “Only good stuff I swear although I suspect heavy sexual tension between you too. He’s liked you since we went to see Rebel Without Cause a couple months ago, man I got tired of him pinning, but he finally talked to you so…” Embarrassed, blush was creeping on his face very evidently. Of course everyone knew about his rendezvous with that boy covered in leather, but it was the first time talking to one of his actual friends and hearing another perspective on their relationship.  

“Ha! So you can’t give Betty shit about sleeping with him,” Veronica said. Kevin immediately flashed a  _ what the fuck are you doing shut up before we die  _ expression to which Jughead let out another laugh.

“No, we aren’t sleeping together. We aren’t like that. We’re in high school and we have so much time.” Veronica cocked her head to the right side. “I see...mature.”

There was a moment of silence between the four and then suddenly Betty’s eyes lit up and she turned to her boyfriend. “Well...there’s still fifteen minutes of our meeting for the Blue & Gold.” Eyeing the couch, she was suggesting they go sit down and at least accomplish some work before the interrogation of Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones’ love story.

Swiftly reaching his hand to hold her’s, he nodded and the group proceeded to the couches and chairs.

“Gossip is that apparently our old janitor, Svenson, is somehow connected to that murder that happened in Riverdale like thirty years ago. You know where that family was killed at night. We have to go investigate that this weekend Betty.”

Smirking and nodding, Betty answered, “I’m down for some sleuthing. But if it’s that house at the end of the street, which I think it is, we both know it’s been abandoned long enough to have like homeless people living there…”

“Let me come,” The raven haired boy inquired. Responding to his girlfriend quirking a brow, he remarked, “Are you kidding Betts? Like I haven’t heard about Nancy Drew and all her wonders. Let me be the Ned to your Nancy.”

“You actually know who Ned Nickerson is?”

Feigning offense he furrowed his brows and sarcastically threw his hand, that wasn’t intertwined with his, to his heart. “Yes and I’m not gonna let anyone touch you Betts,” He flirted. Veronica’s smile was so apparent, she was so proud of Betty getting a hoot like him...even more he was actually intelligent and kind.

“Sounds good, you ready Kev? Like Saturday at five or something?” She pondered to which both nodded.

“Okayyyyyy…” Veronica began in a sing songy voice, “I think we’ve covered everything. So please, bless me with details.”

“What specifically would you like to know?” Betty asked as she leaned up against Jughead’s side, the pink cotton sweater brushing against the notorious black leather jacket. A grin appeared on Jughead’s face as the sweet scent and warmth came closer towards him and he threw an arm around her shoulders. His thumb caressing her upper arm, forming meaningless shapes over and over.

“For starters, how and when did all of this happen right under our noses? Like where did you guys meet?”

Tilting her head up to steal a glimpse at Jughead, they both smirks at each other.

\--------

Barnes & Noble. Betty’s holy grail. Also known as her safe space. In attempt to avoid her belligerent and over critical mother, most of her days had been spent reading or studying where the white recliner sat next to the window on the upper floor...when she wasn’t busy being with cheerleading practice, blue & gold meetings, DECA, and NHS which were for the most part all after school extracurricular activities forced upon her by no other than her mother.

The whole school saw her as a try-hard. But not here. Here...she was Betty Cooper. The girl who was studious, but could slow down after a long day and just read. 

She put herself in an alternative universe where there was no overbearing mother that constantly breathed down her neck or malicious students that called her names and talked so much shit about her that she dug her nails into the raw skin of her palms to finally feel something even if it was pain. Yes she had her close friends who were always there for her, but when they weren’t with her...there was always a part that felt empty. Well, did feel empty.

Quickly peering over from the view of  _ The Bluest Eyes _ , the most recent novel she had been reading, she noticed something was off. Across from her chair was a young man who looked to be about her age. 

Except something about him was different than the other men who sat close to her, trying to be on her by the end of the night. He wasn’t wearing Riverdale’s very own Bulldog letterman jacket and he didn’t look like he belonged to them.

Something was quite strange. His physique didn’t match one of a bulldogs’ or the common male bookworm. He looked around six feet tall and although there was no visible six pack that he was trying to show off, though she could tell he was still muscular. She could see his hands were veiny and slender as they turned to the next page of  _ God Help This Child.  _ Huh. He liked Toni Morrison.

There was one crucial detail that she had failed to notice...well until he started to stretch his arms out.

There was a black leather jacket that she knew he had to wear like a second skin. He was a snake. For a mere second she glanced down to her beige sweater and cardigan. She seemed slightly pathetic for thinking about him when she was so...Betty.

And damn it! Not after she saw those ocean blue eyes, slick black hair probably smothered in hair gel (not that it mattered because it was hot), and the fact that his face was drop dead gorgeous. Fuck. Had she mentioned Toni Morrison was her favorite author of all time? He had to be somewhat intelligent to even know who that author was. 

Oh god. The way he ran his hand through his tauntingly luscious hair ever so slowly because he was so absorbed with the book. Shit. Correction...was absorbed. Turns out people can feel when they have eyes on them. She hadn’t realized how long she must have been gazing until she saw those blue eyes flicker in her direction and holy fuck were they startlingly intense.

Quickly glancing down to her book, she knew she was compromised. How the fuck was she supposed to read when that leather clad jacket tightened right up against his bicep? And what was going to happen now that he knows she was staring? Fuck, who knew the world had so many consequences for noticing how attractive people are. 

And now he was the only thing on her mind, making her heart skip a beat.

“Toni Morrison?” An unfamiliar, gruff and throaty voice speculated. Eyes rising to meet his, she confirmed it was the man from the wrong side of the tracks talking to her of all people. He sounded so memorizing she almost didn’t remember what he said in the first place.  

For a second she cursed herself for thinking that he had the bluest eyes. How cliche. She took a while to respond prompting him to speak again.

He revealed, “I’ve read that one at least four times.” She knew men like him. They weren’t after girls like her. Why was he talking to her again?

“Though my favorite was Beloved.” Okay...that’s enough. Where was the  _ do you need a ride home so i can fuck you in my car, despite your feelings, so i get points for getting it on with crazy cooper _ ? Or the  _ i’m gonna go tell everyone rumors about you so everyone talks even more shit about you if you reply to my hello _ ? No this was...wrong. Where was it? 

“I know we aren’t exactly supposed to talk in here, but I rarely see a Toni Morrison fan and I’m assuming we both had a shitty day at school...I’m just trying to be sociable for once.” Why did his eyes look even more dreamy.

Fuck there was something she was forgetting...her voice. Right, people tend to need those in dialogues. “I’m sorry, I’m used to letterman jacket showing up here trying to sleep with me who are actually illiterate which is ironic...considering this is a bookstore.” She finally spoke up with no less than sarcasm coating her words.

A deep chuckle burst out that seemed so uncharacteristic of him. Regardless, she definitely wanted to hear that again.  

“Although when they talk to me they think complimenting my boobs or ass is gonna turn me on which I’m very pleased to say you haven’t tried to do either yet.”

He slid his tooth onto the corner of his lip, biting down a smile.

“Seriously! This is no time to smile. Once I tell off their dumbasses, the next day at school everyone’s talking about what an easy target I am, how freaky I am in bed, or about some weird fetish I know they had to look up.”

“And a girl like you wants to show them what a misogynist they are? God, you’d think any remotely smart person would know that women aren’t only around for pleasure.” Holy shit. A fucking feminist. He’s a fucking feminist. Check, check, check check check. There’s gotta be something with him, she reassured herself.

“You’d think.” After pausing a couple seconds, she thought back to when he talked about Beloved. Eyes lighting up, showing piqued interest, she continued, “Beloved is also my favorite of all time. I can’t even begin to count the amount of times I’ve read that one.”

“Greatest of all time...You always sit in this corner, don’t you?” She nodded.

“I usually do my reading at home because it’s always quiet with my dad essentially living in bars doing sketchy shit all the time. Sister and mom went to Toledo three years ago and haven’t talked since.”

She chuckled, “At least your parents don’t nag you twenty-four seven.”

“What’s your story? Why does someone like you end up here with every spare time you have?”

“Do you think I want to be known as the overachiever in my school? I hate cheerleading because Cheryl Blossom slut shames me. I hate DECA because my mom forced me to join after telling her I wanted to pursue journalism. And NHS is living hell because everyone there believes the rumors about me, even my old friends. Why do I still do everything? My mom wants me to go to Harvard and says I need these activities for my college application. When I come home I’m locked in my room and fat shamed. I think you got the better deal with no parents to nag you.”

He pursed his lips, speechless and amused, as his eyes twinkled.

“Annnnnd you didn’t need to know any of that. I apologize.” Her cheeks heat up ever so slightly.

“Jughead Jones,” He affirmed, catching her off guard.

Quirking her brow she hesitated to speak. “I - I’m sorry?”

“I feel like if we’re sharing our deepest darkest secrets we should at least know each other's names.” A smirk appeared on his face. He was always surprising her.

“Betty Cooper,” A toothy grin appeared on her face before she started to giggle. And holy fuck his breath caught in the back of his throat when he heard how beautiful her laugh was. He was definitely gonna do anything to hear that again.

“Well Betty Cooper, I have to go handle some business down at the Whyte Wyrm...to be continued?”

Eyes sparkling with acknowledgement that he wanted to see her again, she nodded. “To be continued.”

After that day, he started visiting more frequently and less malicious teens from her school dared to go around her.

\--------

“Omg too cute!” Veronica exclaimed with just a little too much enthusiasm because of what a supportive friend she was. 

“And since when has it been official?” Kevin questioned.

“Three months,” Jughead happily chimed in and as he spoke, she brought her hand up to hold his.

“B! Why was all this under wraps for so long?” Veronica asked in shock, eyes widening at how well her best friend had kept a secret.

“I - we...wanted to make sure it was gonna work out before we told you guys.” Betty began to stutter.

“Mainly because I thought the black leather with the snake might scare you...or Betty if I’m being honest,” He earnestly added in with a chuckle. “Usually we get a bad rep around here...us serpents are just a little more rough than anyone here.”

“Well Jughead...you have both Kevin and I’s seal of approval. I’m certainly looking foward to get to know you better, however Daddy is having a dinner party in two hours that I cannot miss. Andre is here.” Before exiting she shook his hand.

Sending a confused look, Kevin laughed. “Andre is her personal chauffeur. Hiram Lodge’s daughter.” He nodded in recognition.

“Lodge does wacky shit in the Southside.” His comment received a stern glare from Betty.

“That’s for sure.” Checking his watch, he realized his dad had volunteered to pick him up after the meeting. “Damn it, I forgot my dad is picking me up. I gotta go guys. Pleasure meeting you Jughead,” He quickly spoke, grabbing his satchel, before walking out.

Exhaling loudly, she leaned back onto his chest. “What’s wrong Betts?”

“Cheryl was working me really hard today during the seventh period practice after I told her I had a headache...and I still have stress pains from my chemistry test in between my shoulder and neck.”

“What are you doing?” She immediately asked with a smirk on her face as she felt pepper kisses from her neck down to her shoulder. “Jug!” She nearly screamed with laughter as his hands slid under the collar of her pink sweater.

“Shhhhh, relax Betts.” After a couple seconds she closed her eyes, trying to do as he said.

Massaging right where she described, she winced at first. “Jesus Betts, the knots on your back are so tight...you must be feeling this pain all the time. Baby...” He said with sympathy.

She was so thankful for how he was with certain things. He accepted that, for at least now, their kisses were chaste. He didn’t act weird when they decided not to tell her friends about their relationship. He didn’t care that she wasn’t going to tell her parents about them. He didn’t change his demeanor when his hands were on her bra strap right now. He was fine about taking things slow.

He understood...that’s what she liked the most. Well besides everything else about him, there wasn’t anything she disliked about him.

She sighed in relief and murmured, “That feels so good Jug.” His rough hands on her soft skin felt heavenly. “Yeah?” 

“Mmmm, you’re so sweet Jug,” She complimented, now basically laying on him.

The two were so distracted they didn’t notice the audience watching from the window. “He hasn’t gotten on top of her yet and they’ve been alone for a couple minutes,” Reggie noted. 

“Maybe it turns her on, just wait,” Chuck suggested. They really thought they were gonna get a show. Dumbass sixteen year old boys.

When he stopped caressing her silky skin, she was about to pout, but realized how tired she really was. Balancing all those plates really did restrict the mount of sleep she got.

“Jug I have homework,” She languidly testified her desire to sleep.

“I’ll wake you up in an hour, okay?” She gave a small nod before drifting off to sleep.

He pressed a small kiss to her cheek and even in her sleep, her lips tugged upwards ever so slightly. He then slid his phone out from his pocket and dialed a number, boys from outside still watching.

“He looks uncomfortable.” Yes Chuck, it wasn’t the most comfortable position he’s ever been in, but her warm and sweet body on his...was definitely worth it.

“Toni...yeah I know I’m late. Listen, Betty is exhausted...yeah I know I shouldn’t blow these things off because of a girl, but she’s been going through so much. Can’t you just...thank you so much, I seriously owe you.”

A couple minutes later, another call came through. “Dad?” Surprise in his voice, his father barely bothered to come home at night. “Why are you...You’re barely part of the serpents,” He glanced down to Betty. He couldn’t raise his voice, at least not when she was sleeping like an angel. 

“No dad, I see you talked to Toni...She’s my girlfriend…” That had to earn a stupid remark. “She’s sleeping and I can’t leave her alone at school...If you actually come home tonight, I’ll tell you about her, but I have to go. Bye.” 

He hung up the call without waiting for a response. Jughead rolled his eyes and shrugged it off. And in a way he didn’t understand, one of Betty’s arms slung around his waist. She was sleeping and somehow, she knew to comfort him.

God, wasn’t she just ethereal? He began to caress the skin at her wrist and continued to draw meaningless shapes on her. He had no idea how, of all people, he deserved Betty Cooper.  _ No _ , he decided he didn’t. But somehow he had her and he was gonna try like hell to treat her like she deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave your comments, I'd love to know any requests or comments :)


End file.
